


Housle

by iwannabefixed



Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU, Substance Abuse
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabefixed/pseuds/iwannabefixed
Summary: Sherlock nepláče, nikdy. Před nikým.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson
Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643509
Kudos: 16





	Housle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benediktrobinpolivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benediktrobinpolivka/gifts).



“Sherlocku, Sherlocku!”

  


Pomalu otevřel oči. V oknech se lesklo slunce pozdního odpoledne a v jeho paprscích se líně převaloval prach. Necítil nic než bolest.  


„Sherlocku! Díky bohu, jste naživu. Vypadal jsi jako duch, bledý a skoro jsi nedýchal…“ Známý hlas se v jeho lebce odrážel ze strany na stranu. Pomalu a bolestivě přicházel k sobě. Uvědomil si, že seděl na gauči, křečovitě shrbený. Bolely ho ruce.  


„Slyšíš mě? Panenko skákavá, kde jsi to zase sebral? Takovéhle věci, myslela jsem, že už to neděláš!“  


Zamžoural očima a pohledem našel zdroj hlasu. Obličej paní Hudsonové se mu skláněl nad hlavou, jako vždy blíže, než by si přál. Snažil se uvolnit prsty, zjistil, že v nich něco křečovitě drží.  


„Och, Sherlocku…“ ustaraný hlas již zněl čistěji. Sklonil zrak ke svému klínu, aby zjistil, co jeho dlaně tak palčivě svírají; na jeho složených nohou našel své housle. Povolené struny se měkce podvolily jeho stisku. Jeden po druhém prsty uvolnil. Cítil se jako natažená tepna, bolest tupě proudí z jednoho konce na druhý a ne a ne povolit.  


Na prstech mu ukanula kapka. Chtěl si okamžitě otřít obličej. Nikdy se už nechtěl pohnout.  


„Sherlocku. Odpověz mi, víš vůbec, na co jsem se tě- ty pláčeš? Chlapče…“ Cítil, jak se vedle něj gauč prohnul a na rameni ucítil pevnou ruku.  


„Omlouv-vám se,“ zašeptal. Přitáhl si kolena k sobě a housle objal ještě silněji. Nikdy před nikým neplakal, pokud nepočítal své rané dětství. Život s jeho otcem a bratrem ho naučilo, že se to nevyplácí. Neplakal už hodně, hodně dlouho, naposledy, když poprvé podlehl pokušení nabídky jeho přátel. Tedy, „přátel“; lepší ale nikdy neměl. Oni ho poslali na cestu, po které teď kráčel, na místo, na kterém se nacházel. V zaprášeném bytě přítelkyně přítele strýce jeho bývalého nejlepšího přítele, který by měl být čistě uklizený, plný nějaké úplně cizí a funkční rodiny se spolehlivými platy a dětmi a čímkoli, co nebyl on. Devatenáctiletý neúspěšný houslista uprostřed kupy papírů s přeškrtanými notami a jehel bez háčka, který tam bydlí jen proto, že je ho jeho bytné líto. Snažil se jí platit alespoň poloviční nájem, to se ovšem většinou nepovedlo, jelikož jeho „přátelé“ přestali být jeho přáteli a musel si hledat zdroje jinde, za vyšší ceny.  


„Ale mě se přeci neomlouvej, já… říkal jsi, že už toho necháš. Slíbil jsi mi to.“ Ruka na jeho rameni ho lehce hladila. Slzy se řinuly, tekly po jeho tvářích a krku a kolenou. Přikývl.  


„A víš, na čem jsme se domluvili, když to zase uděláš, že ano?“  


Věděl, že se na něj dívá s velkýma ustaranýma očima. Nechtěl je vidět. Znovu přikývl.

  


„Na čem jsme se domluvili, Sherlocku?“

  


Zhluboka se nadechl. A pak ještě jednou. Donutil se pustit krk nástroje a rukávem špinavého županu si otřel obličej. Docílil tím sice to, že teď měl mokro až ve vlasech, ale cítil se o trochu silnější.

  


„Že si n-najdu pomoc,“ řekl polohlasem a snažil se ignorovat zlom v jeho hlase. Podíval se jí do očí. Měl pravdu. Tentokrát přikývla ona.

  


„Myslím, že _ty_ se půjdeš osprchovat a _já_ půjdu zavolat na kliniku,“ prohlásila a z jejího tónu bylo zřetelné, že jakákoliv diskuze se konat nebude. Sherlock by na domlouvání ani neměl sílu a navíc, měla pravdu. Sprchu potřebuje.

**Author's Note:**

> Rozhodl jsem se, že nad tímhle AU nebudu moc přemýšlet, protože přemýšlím moc nad vším. Takže tyhle krátké útržky ze světa budou náhodně za sebou, náhodně postnuty, jak mě co napadne, nemusí být ani ve stejné lince. Nechám to na čtenáři.


End file.
